plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abracadaver
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 3 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pet Zombie |flavor text = Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." |ability = Gravestone When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant.}} Abracadaver is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /1 . It has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and its ability makes it do 3 damage to a random plant when it hurts the plant hero. Origins It is based on a magician, a person who practices and performs magic, one of the oldest performing arts in the world where the audiences are entertained by staged tricks or illusions. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "abracadabra," referring to the famous incantation and "cadaver," meaning a dead body, which is referring to the zombie itself. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Pet Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Abilities:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare. Strategies With This zombie can potentially be very dangerous, hitting both the hero and a random plant, which could be essential to the opponent's strategy, and possibly destroy that plant before it can attack itself. But to do that, Abracadaver must damage the hero. Destroy, move, or Bounce any plant that separates Abracadaver from the plant hero, then watch it wreck havoc. Abracadaver can be boosted from Zookeeper and can benefit Cat Lady, if the player is Electric Boogaloo. Also, its stats can be directly boosted as well. However, regardless of this zombie's strength, it always does 3 damage to a random plant. Since it appears from a Gravestone, Headstone Carver can boost it when it is revealed. Due to its low health, it is recommended to use boosting tricks like Camel Crossing to boost its health so it can survive longer. Against Since this zombie comes from a Gravestone, Grave Buster can be used. If it comes out, Sour Grapes, Kernel Corn, or any damaging plant or trick is also a great counter to this zombie. Whipvine or Sweet Potato can move Abracadaver into a lane with a plant that can dispose of it. Gallery Abracadaver_stats.png|Abracadaver's statistics AbraUnlocked.png Abracadaver_card.png|Card AbraAttack.png.png|Abracadaver attacking Frozen_Abracadaver.jpeg|A Frozen Abracadaver AbraCadThrow.png|The playing cards that Abracadaver throws to damage plants through its effect 42Abra.png|An Abracadaver with 4 /2 Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Abracadaver on the Brainz Premium Pack in the store Old Abracadaver Description.png|Abracadaver's old statistics Abracad shadow.png|Abracadaver's silhouette Abra cadget.png|The player receiving Abracadaver from a Premium Pack Impfinity Ally Pack.jpg|Abracadaver on Impfinity's old Ally Pack BrPremPack.png|Abracadaver on the Brainz Premium Pack (old) Trivia *The rabbit in its top hat is a reference to the famous "Pulling a rabbit out of a hat" magic trick. *Its description references the phrase "What's the magic word?" In this case, the magic word is "Please." *On the cards it uses to attack plants, there are five brains, a reference of the 5 card in a card group and two of the letter "Z" in place of the numbers found in the corner of a card. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Pet cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies